


Labels

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Series: Fallout Modern AU - it all started in a coffee shop [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Playful Sex, super mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx can't be trusted with labels, and likes tagging junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophe/gifts).



Fawkes shifts in the bed, feeling the blankets pulled down to his ankles as lips gently trace kisses along his neck and chest, followed by feather-light touches and… something light and tacky being pressed against his skin. Blinking his eyes open, he is greeted by Jinx’s cheery face. She grins at him, sunshine-bright while chirping, “Good morning! How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” he replies, feeling strangely tongue-tied. A goofy smile spreads across his face as he watches her, mesmerized by the way the light from the blinds sends stripes of sunlight across her dark skin, painting her in gold and brown as she moves. “Really—really good.” Memories of her on top, moving like a dancer, like a dream made flesh and wrapping around him fill his mind, and his smile spreads. His jaw could ache from smiling, but he finds it hard to care.

“Good,” she giggles, peeking at him through lowered lashes. She kisses his belly, then lightly fixes something on his skin. He glances down, realizing that she has a sheet of label paper. Each label has her spidery handwriting on it, words written in thin black Sharpie. “You are _really_ phenomenal, you know that?” While speaking, she peels another sticker and places it on his chest. Craning his neck, he removes it to examine the writing.

“ _Pectoralis major_?” he reads.

Her grin widens, and she takes it back and fixes it back on his chest. “Yup. You look _so_ good, you know—all muscles, rippling and moving and just… mm. So I figured I’d see how many I could tally off.”

“You could have woken me up,” he objects, hesitantly reaching for her hand. He pauses mere inches from contact, still half-afraid of breaking her. She’s so small, less than half his size and amazingly, _wanting_ him just as much as he wants her.

She closes the distance by climbing onto his lap, straddling his thighs as he sits up. Jinx lays a kiss on his shoulder, then another sticker that he recognizes as ‘ _deltoid_ ’ before she starts bumping up against him, grinding so he can feel her still-wet pussy against his groin.

“You just looked so sweet while sleeping. I didn’t have the heart to,” she murmurs, tilting her head. Her half-shaved ridge of hair flops to the side, curls tickling against his arm as she nuzzles close. His cock starts swelling, bumping against her. With a giggle, she leans down to kiss the tip of his erection, licking her tongue over the curved head and then…

“Labels aren’t necessary!” he protests even as she starts tacking more stickers about his groin. Peeling one off, he reads, “’Big green dick’? That’s _really_ not necessary!”

Her grin is insufferable. “Says you.”

Fawkes growls, reaching for the sheet in her hand, but she squirms back. When he leans in, she swings her legs back and slides off the bed. Still nude and clutching the labels in one hand, she turns to wiggle her ass at him, legs spread so he catches a flash of her cunt as well.

“I am going to label everything in your fridge,” she announces, as if declaring war. “I just want you to know that all the remaining labels are for ‘dick,’ ‘cock,’ or other bits I— _aieeeee!_ ”

Squealing as Fawkes chases after her, she dashes out of his bedroom, racing through the apartment and to the small kitchen. With a frustrated roar, Fawkes runs in hot pursuit, his erection bouncing and labels fluttering in his wake. She makes it to the dining table, dancing from one side to the other as Fawkes attempts to circle and catch her, shedding ‘ _gastrocnemius’_ and ‘ _trapezius’_ in the process. Finally, he simply reaches across with a massive hand (while losing ‘ _brachioradialis_ ´and ‘ _triceps’_ ), pulling her onto the table by one arm. She immediately squirms, circling her legs under her so that her thighs are spread invitingly at the edge of the table.

“Fuck me,” she whispers, voice low and throaty as her shoulders heave, breasts swaying with the movement. With cheeks flushed and her nipples hardened to dark buds, it’s obvious her breathlessness has little to do with the short burst of exercise.

He leans over her, pressing her body beneath his and letting her feel his cock against her belly. “No. We _eat_ here.” Kissing her hard and hungry, he moves his hands to under her arms, picking her up easily and walking back to his room. She moans against him, sucking his lower lip and nibbling until he thrusts his tongue in her mouth. Sucking and swirling her tongue against him, she leans back obediently as he lays her on the rumpled bed. One finger slips inside her wet folds, exploring the wonder of her sex and eliciting sweet sighs as his thumb rubs against her clitoris.

“Fawkes, can you be on top this time? I really would like…”

He moves from kissing the corner of her mouth to nuzzling behind one ear, sniffing her hair and inhaling the light scent of jasmine. Sweet and sensual, deceptively innocent—much like her. “I might hurt you.”

She blows a raspberry at him, the cool blast of air hitting his neck. “I _want_ you on top. I want to feel your body on mine. If you keep more of your weight on your elbows, I think we’ll be fine.” She bites him now, teeth creating dimples on his flesh as he groans. “Stop making excuses. If you don’t want to, _say_ so. But don’t tell me ‘no’ because you think you’re protecting me.”

Swallowing, he forces a nod. Trembling now, excitement and trepidation pooling in his belly, he removes his hand from her groin. Placing his hands high on the bed, he shifts himself into position, hovering uncertainly over her as she smiles up. Her eyes shine bright as stars as she whispers, “Come on, Fawkes. I want this.”

Tilting her hips up, she reaches down to guide him in. His erection is thick as her arm, but his initial doubts about them fitting together had been thoroughly discredited by last night’s activities. He bumps against her outer folds, her labia glistening and puffy with desire, and his cock rubs maddeningly against the wetness of her slit. With a groan, he tries easing himself down, pushing insistently against her opening until finally her body adjusts, slowly accommodating his girth.

“Fff—“ he hisses, not quite able to finish the swear. “You’re so _tight_.” He shifts, feeling her stretch and wrap her legs around him, one foot dangling against his ass and lightly tapping, as if urging him in. She’s almost scorching, wet and eager and nearly painful for him even though the intensity makes his head swim.

“And you’re so _big_ ,” she says with smug satisfaction. He can’t see her expression, her diamond-bright eyes and the impish smirk, but he can certainly hear the pride in her voice. “You know, I actually got a dildo to try and practice for this.”

“Oh.” He’s not quite sure what to  say in response, so instead works back, then in, fucking her with only the first few inches of his cock. One of her hands sneaks down, brushing past his abdomen and to her clitoris, rubbing in a lazy circular motion as she moans his name, tracing her lips against his chest. Finally, he finds his tongue. “Did you get it to practice for… for me? Or were you—“

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you, Fawkes.” She sounds so sweetly sincere that he swallows, thinking back to the first day in class, standing in front with the other TAs staring at the hundreds of students in the amphitheater. She had been sitting near the front, her neon-red hair and bright eyes making her stand out. He had to try so hard not to keep staring at her, wondering what such a strange-looking girl was doing in a physics lecture, not even looking old enough to _be_ in college. As the only super mutant in the physics department (and only one of a few on the campus as a whole) though, he was used to odd looks, and had tried to grant her the courtesy of not gawking.

Jinx brings him back to the present as she kicks her foot, pushing herself against him and giving a hiss of pained satisfaction as more of his cock fits inside her. Breathing heavily, he holds that position for several sweet moments, simply enjoying the feel of being sheathed so fully.

“Did you want me because I’m a meta human, or—?” he cannot resist asking, and she groans against his chest.

“Fawkes, I didn’t _mean_ it like that, okay?” she says in frustration. “I like my men big and tall with muscles. And you’re the _jackpot_ on all three. Plus you’re smart, sweet, and just… you’re awesome.”

Soothed, he starts grinding his hips in a gentle rhythm, moving in and out while she continues playing with her clit. Careful to keep most of his weight on his elbows, he thrusts slowly, sighing as he feels his balls slapping against her ass. Her moans start increasing in volume as he picks up the pace, adding a few swivels that cause her toes to curl as she bites her lip, her breath hot against his torso as she whispers for him to go deeper, deeper, until she gives a last gasp and trembles all about him, orgasm rocking through her and creating tight ripples in the wetness of her cunt.

The last wave through her body triggers his own release, and he has to bite his tongue to keep from roaring his pleasure as his sterile sperm floods her body. He pulls out with a soft squelch, kissing her forehead and rolling to the side. She immediately crawls on top of him, nestling against his shoulders as if she belongs there. Muzzily, he thinks she does.

Unfortunately, they can’t stay cuddling in bed forever. Eventually, she groans and stands up to get dressed, muttering about a library study session. Jinx hops into a fresh pair of underwear and yesterday’s jeans, plus a pink tank top emblazoned in silver lettering declaring ‘ _Talk nerdy to me, baby_.’ She does not bother with a bra.

Breakfast is milk poured over a bowl of Sugar Bombs—bought by Jinx, since neither Fawkes or his roommate eat that sugary junk—and she’s out the door after giving him one last kiss.

Fawkes cleans up the miscellaneous labels that fell off him during his brief pursuit, and bundles the dirty sheets into the laundry basket. Plenty of chances to dirty them up again later.

He hears the door open and walks out to greet Charon. The rangy ghoul reaches into the freezer for a Salisbury steak, popping it into the microwave. The taciturn bouncer normally isn’t too chatty after getting off work, but he nods to Fawkes as the super mutant says hello. Flicking his gaze over Fawkes, he states, “Your girlfriend came over again.”

Blushing mottled purple, Fawkes mutters, “That obvious?”

The ghoul snorts, milky gaze drifting to Fawkes’ forehead. “Yeah. She left a present for you.”

Reaching up, Fawkes feels a paper strip. Peeling the label from his skin, he reads ‘ _Big green dick.’_

Charon’s gravelly laugh haunts Fawkes as he retreats.


End file.
